Fuck Everybody
French-Burgundian War Invasion of OTL Bourgogne-Franche-Comté * France: 173 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 25 ** Military quantity: 30 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 90 ** Location: -8 * Burgundy: 130 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 30 ** Military quantity: 25 ** Defensive fortifications: 20 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 10 ** Location: 9 * Result: The French blow the fuck out of the Burgundian defenses, eradicating them systematically and causing large casualties for the defending army. Siege of Dijon * France: 203 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 25 ** Military quantity: 30 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 120 ** Location: -8 * Burgundy: 153 ** Troop morale: 10 ** Military quality: 30 ** Military quantity: 25 ** Defensive fortifications: 20 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 20 ** Location: 9 * Result: Dijon is burned to the ground. France occupies the fuck out of Burgundy's capital. Get fucked, bitch. Invasion through OTL Hauts-de-France * France: 163 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 25 ** Military quantity: 30 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 80 ** Location: -8 * Burgundy: 130 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 30 ** Military quantity: 25 ** Defensive fortifications: 20 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 10 ** Location: 9 * Result: France occupies most of fucking the northern region. Get raped, asshole. Siege of OTL Lille * France: 213 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 25 ** Military quantity: 30 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 130 ** Location: -8 * Burgundy: 140 ** Troop morale: 6 ** Military quality: 30 ** Military quantity: 25 ** Defensive fortifications: 20 ** Support: 30 (heavy cavalry, heavy artillery) ** Troops: 20 ** Location: 9 * Result: Burgundy loses everything short of Belgium to the French. It will all be over soon. Blockade of Burgundy * France: 2080 ** Battleships: 375 ** Cruisers: 500 ** Frigates: 750 ** Corvetters: 350 ** Gunboats: 105 * Burgundy: ** Battleships: TBD ** Cruisers: TBD ** Frigates: TBD ** Corvetters: TBD ** Gunboats: TBD * Result: Not sure about Burgundy's navy, but as I see it, this is over. French Zulu invasion of Burgundian South Africa * France: ** * Burgundy: Information * War time: 1885-1889 ** CB: Aid oppressed French men, take Burgundian Cameroon * Needs: ** French turns into 3rd Reich - 1872 ** Large Military *** 2,500,000 minimum - Built up from 1880-1884 **** For Dijon: 1,200,000 **** For Belgium: 1,300,000 *** Backup Reserves **** 1,800,000 for Iberia/Belka/Germany ** Large Navy - 1859-1884 *** 15 Ironclads **** 10 for France **** 1 for SEA **** 4 for Africa *** 25 Cruisers **** 18 for France **** 5 for SEA **** 2 for Africa *** 50 Frigates **** 30 for France **** 10 for SEA **** 10 for Africa *** 35 Corvetters **** 25 for France **** 5 for SEA **** 5 for Africa *** 15 Gunboats **** 10 for France **** 2 for SEA **** 3 for Africa ** Build up 3 Strategic Defensive Line along Burgundian Border *** Paris - 1878 *** Lyon - 1880 *** Avallone -1882 Turn plans * 1870-1874: Normal Communist rule, National French Foundation wins 1872 election * 1872-1876: Reforms to get rid of Communist shit. ** 10 Ironclads, 15 cruisers, 30 frigates, 15 corvetters, 15 gunboats * 1876-1878: NFF wins election of 1878. Mandatory Service put in effect. Paris Strategic Defensive Line created. ** 12 ironclads, 20 cruisers, 35 frigates, 25 corvetters, 15 gunboats ** 800,000 soldiers * 1878-1882: NFF wins election of 1882. Lyon + Avallone SDL put in place. ** 15 ironclads, 25 cruisers, 40 frigates, 30 corvetters, 15 gunboats ** 1,500,000 training soldiers, 500,000 reserved * 1882-1884: Defenses put up. Military budget increased heavily. War is ready. ** Navy is completed ** 2,500,000 active + ready soldiers, 1,500,000 reserved * 1885: War is declared. Invasions of OTL Bourgogne-Franche-Comté, Siege of Dijon, Invasion of OTL Hauts-de-France, Siege of Lille ** Entire active navy blockades Burgundy ** All active combatants are in the field, 1,800,000 reserved wait along neighboring borders * 1886: Nigeria invades Cameroon, Zulu invades Burgundian South Africa, Papua + Indonesia invade Java and Malaya ** Blockade of South Africa, Cameroon begins Treaty * Hauts-de-France is ceded to France * Alsace Division ** East Side given to the Rhineland ** West Side given to France * Burgundian Cameroon is ceded to France * Burgundian Java is ceded to France * Burgundian Protectorateship of Malaya is given to France * Burgundian Champa is ceded to Belka * Sri Lanka is ceded to Britain * Liberia is ceded to Britain or Belka * Burgundy must reduce it's navy - Most of it is given to France / Britain ** 2 Ironclads ** 5 Cruisers ** 5 Frigates ** 10 Corvetters ** 5 Gunboats * Burgundy must reduce it's military ** 100,000 max * France militarily occupies Dijon for a term of 10 years, exploiting it's resources and industry * France militarily occupies Belgium for a term of 15 years, exploiting it's resources and industry